


Indecent

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Arthur, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boypussy, Cunnilingus, Feminization, Intersex Merlin, Knotting, M/M, Merlin has bewbz, Merlin is a tease, Merlin the Seductress, Merlin's a little slutty, Omega Merlin, One Shot, Possessive Arthur, Rough Sex, and they're le smol, mentioned mpreg, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Uther finds Merlin in an indecent state on top of his son's bed.





	Indecent

King Uther Pendragon was enraged. His son had not only missed morning practice, but a council meeting as well which he demanded him to attend. He wasn't sure what was going on but he decided he was going to put a stop to it now. The king headed up to his son's chambers to seek him out himself. The servants walking past him where wise to make way for the fuming king. They knew he was on a warpath.

Uther saw the door to is son's room and slammed it open when he was close enough, demand ready on his lips. “Arthur, what is the meaning of this—” The king interrupted himself when he saw that his son was nowhere in sight and instead he saw another familiar figure. The figure in his son's bed was a boy. He was rather lovely—pale skin, dark curls, large blue eyes, plump lips, and long eyelashes. It was Merlin, his son's Omega manservant and, Uther suspected, his _mate_.

Merlin was settled comfortably on Arthur's large, plush bed. He had a lazy, calm look on his pretty face. The sheets and blankets were right under his little bosom, barely covering his tits. When the Omega boy saw the angry king, all he did was smile sweetly and serenely. “Hello, Sire.” he said. “What can I help you with this fine afternoon?” Uther had the urge to take the boy roughly from the bed and hold him down until he was whimpering with submission.

Ever since he made Merlin his son's manservant, Arthur had been more insolent towards him and disobeyed him blatantly. He suspected the Omega little slut had something to do with his son's behavior. “Where is my son?” the king all but growled, hoping the boy would cower at his anger. But all he did was stretch with a happy little grin on his face and then slumped back with a satisfied look. Uther hungrily followed the movement, eyes on his small Omega breasts.

“You mean Arthur?” he said innocently. “Oh, I'm sure he's around here somewhere...”

Uther caught a movement between Merlin's legs but was distracted once again by Merlin making a soft, whiny sound. When he looked up, he saw Merlin arching his back and thrusting his chest upwards. Uther started to feel his cock harden. It was almost as if he was _offering_ himself at him... _Taunting him..._ Then there was the movement between his legs again. “Well...if you see him, tell him I'm looking for him.” Uther said.

“ _Of course_ , Sire.” Merlin said, fluttering his eyelashes at him. Uther growled deeply.

“Don't take that tone with me, you little trollop.” he said, getting near the bed. Merlin didn't look the slightest bit fazed.

“Yes, Sire..” he said silkily, looking at him from under his eyelashes.

For a hot second, Uther was going to give into his lust and take the harlot whether he wanted it or not. He would drape himself over him, take those dainty little wrists of his and pin him down. Then he would shove himself inside without any preparation (he was probably gushing pussy juices either way, he knew what a whore he was for cock) and fuck him senseless. He would spill inside him, knot him, impregnate him and absolutely _ruin_ him for Arthur. But he drowned his hunger for him and instead looked away from Merlin's tempting sprawled figure.

“And cover yourself! You're indecent!” Uther growled. Merlin giggled but obeyed nonetheless.

“Your wish is my command, Sire.” he said. Uther shot him one last angry, lustful look, then headed for the door. He froze with his hand on the doorknob. Behind him, Merlin was making the most delicious sounds. He slowly turned around to see the boy with his head thrown back and his mouth open, lewd moans and pants spilling out from his pink lips. He was arching off the bed, shaking and twisting wildly. His hands were tightly clenching the bed sheets.

“O-Oh! Oh, gods! _Yes!_ More!” Merlin cried out, legs kicking out. The little tramp was having an orgasm! His lust-blown eyes met Uther's. The king looked away and got out of his son's chambers, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

 Merlin was thrusting into the tongue inside his pussy. A large hand from underneath the blankets shot up and roughly groped for his tit to squeeze it. He smiled at the face peering up at him from between his legs. “Your father looked like he wanted to fuck me.” he said with a huffed laugh. The thought sent a thrill up his spine. Lips closed around his clit and sucked harshly as fingers started to roll his nipple into a hard nub. “I wonder if I should have let him...ow!” He jumped when he felt a pinch on his hip. “I was kidding...oh!” And he was cumming. His cock shot out cum into his stomach and his pussy gushed into a willing tongue.

"Arthur!" Merlin exclaimed. A blonde head popped up from between the sheets to smirk up at Merlin. The prince wiped his mouth clean with the back of his hand.

"You shouldn't tempt my father so." Arthur said, climbing up to pin Merlin to the bed. He took Merlin's hand and placed it over his cheek and kissed his slender fingers. "Not to mention...you have a very jealous Alpha mate." He growled and wrapped his hand around Merlin's throat but didn't press. "Are you trying to provoke me?"

"Not at all, my love." Merlin said, blinking innocently. "I would never do such a thing." The prince wasn't convinced.

"I think I need to teach you a lesson." Arthur said. He slipped inside Merlin with one swift thrust. The Omega groaned long and high, eyes rolling to the back of his head. "I think I'll have you tied to my cock." he said, snapping is hips savagely, causing Merlin's small breasts to bounce. "That'll teach you." Arthur whispered, then began to drop kisses between Merlin's chest.

Arthur finished inside him shortly. He and Merlin lied next to each other, sweaty but satisfied with Arthur still buried inside. "You know, father's birthday is coming up pretty soon." Arthur said thoughtfully. Merlin could only smile widely.

"That so?" he said, while in his mind he started thinking up of a way to sneak into the king's chambers for a special birthday surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> needed a little break from chaptered fics and decided to whip this up. short and sweet :D
> 
> *update* To my very brave anon commenter, Lizz who was kind enough to comment:   
> "So... Merlin has boobs. A vagina. Acts like a girl. You call him a seductress. Why not just call him a fucking girl and put it under bxg." I'm going to write something extra boypussy and extra feminized!Merlin for you ;)


End file.
